


Age Ain't Nothing But A Number

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Michael Novotny Bashing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-28
Updated: 2004-03-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin meet in a completely different way!  The Taylor's are new to the neighborhood.  Justin is 14 and Brian is 17.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Brian, you shit, you promised, you know my mother wants you there." Michael whined to his friend as the two were walking down the street to Brian's house.

Growling Brian replies, "I told you and Ded, Michael, my fucking mother needs some goddamn help with something at the house." Brian was walking at least three steps ahead of Michael, he could see his yard from where he was. It looked like there was a moving van at the house next to his. "...... Something about a the tree in our yard,.... I don’t fucking know, do you think I was really listening to her and Claire bithin' this morning."

Brian saw his friend stop dead in his tracks out of the corner of his eye, he didn't turn to see why, he wanted to see what was going on at the house next to his. "Michael, come on, I don't feel like waiting for you, what the fu..."

"Hey buddy, what's your name," Michael said in a high pitched voice, kinda like the way someone would talk to a baby. Brian turned around to see Michael kneeling in front of a beautiful Golden Retriever, scratching its neck and back. ".... you're so pretty aren'tcha, what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Michael, leave the dog, come the fu--"

"LOKE!!!" Brian and Michael heard a shriek behind them and turned to see a little girl with blonde hair, running towards them.

"Loke, oh my god, you know Justin is gonna be pissed when he finds out you wondered off again," the little girl said to the dog when she got close enough. "I'm so sorry, he keeps wondering off, he doesn't know this area yet, I don't want him going somewhere he can get hurt, Justin would have my ass."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that...." Brian waited for the little girl to fill in her name, she did with little hesitation.

"Molly."

"Molly," Brian smiled at the little girl, making the girl blush, "Well Molly,.... I'm Brian and this whiny little shit is Michael," Both Brian and Molly laughed at Michael's face. "But like I said, there's no reason to worry, the railroad tracks aren't that close." 

"BRIAN," Michael smacked his friend on the arm. "Don't say that, asshole."

Brian let out a deep sigh, "God I was just messin', Christ,... right Molly, tell him." Brian put his arm around the little girls shoulders.

"Don't yell at Brian like that," Molly said, then went over to Michael and kicked him in the shin.

"Oww, ooh, you little shit." Michael saw the little girl run behind Brian's back to hide, "Brian..." 

Brian was laughing so hard, he was almost on the ground next to Callie, "I... love... this... g-girl..." 

When Michael finally felt like he could walk again, he started walk towards Brian's house. "Not even two minute Bri, and already you charm the girl."

"C'mon Miss Molly, time to get back home, looks like you have some unpacking to do..." Brian motioned for the little girl to climb on his back. Molly gladly jumped on Brian's back, riding piggyback, while Michael glared at them, and Loke walking next to Brian and Molly, "So... Miss Molly, where did you come from?"

Molly didn't answer right away so Brian looked up to see a sad look on the little girls beautifully frekled face, "New York..."

"Ah, so thats where the fierce attitude comes from...," Brian looked over at Michael, still glaring at him. "You better watch your back Mikey, she might pull a knife on ya..."

"My mom took all my knives away..." Both Brian and Michael stopped in their tracks to look at the little girl, she was laughing almost as hard as Brian was minutes before.

"You can't be serious..." Michael finally found his voice.

Molly was still laughing as she said, "You should have seen your faces..."

The boys finally got there heads clear of laughing and started walking again, even though they could see their houses, it was still about three more minutes.

"So why did you and your family move to fabulous Pittsburgh..." Brian asked, seriously interest, he already liked the little girl, she kept him on his toes.

Molly was hesitant, "Um... my brother..."

"What? He doesn't have an attitude like yours to keep him safe in the city..." Michael laughed at his own joke.

"Michael, shut the fuck up," Brian silenced his friend with a look. "Go on Molly... don't listen to that shithead."

"Actually my brother has a worse attitude than me asshole," Molly was burning a hole in Michael, Brian saw it.

"Damn Mikey, if looks could kill... you'd be off the market... so continue Molly, before we were rudly interupted," Brian and Molly both stuck their tongues out at Michael.

"Well, he kept getting in fights... in school, around the neighborhood, at his hang outs when the people that didn't like him went looking for him."

"Why was he getting in the fights in the first place?" Michael asked.

"Because all the straight kids didn't like him." 

Brian and Michael looked at each other, they were the only ones that knew about each other, "So... your brother's gay?" Brian asked the little girl still safely on his back.

"Yup,... oh my god, he's so pretty."

Brian laughed at that, Michael just snorted, "Prettier than you Miss Molly?"

Molly nodded her head, she had always thought her brother was very handsome.

"Molly? Just how old is your brother?" Michael asked.

"Fourteen."

Brian, not expecting this, tripped, but caught himself so Molly wouldn't get hurt, "Fourteen..." Brian raised his eyebrows to the girl, "Fourteen years old..." Brian was a little shocked.

"No, fourteen in dog years," Molly snorts. "Of course fourteen years old."

"And just how old are you Miss Molly?" Brian asked.

"Thirteen." Molly stated proudly.

"But why wer--" Michael was cut off by arguing a few yards ahead.

"JUSTIN, you are not going with them," A middle aged man was walking after a gorgeous blonde, dressed in tight black jeans and a baby blue tee.

"I don't care what you say... I'm going... its not like I'm not coming back... I'll be home before 12:00," The blonde said to what was apparently his father. The blonde was just about to get into the car when he looked down the street to see two men and his sister, he poked his head into the car, to tell the driver something one would guess. Then started walking towards Brian, his sister and Michael.

"Molly... who are these guys... what have I told you about strange men?" Justin asked as soon as he was close enough. She looked straight at Brian, giving him the once over, not even bothering with Michael, "Hot man, but stranger none the less."  
Molly jumped off Brian's back and ran to her brother, Loke following. "Jus... this is Brian... and this whiny little shit is Michael." 

Brian, Molly and even Justin laughed, Michael just rolled his eyes.

"Are you the boy next door," Justin asked, still staring straight at Brian.

All Brian could do was watch the mouth as it moved, barely hearing the words, "Huh?" He asked.

Justin just chuckled and repeated himself slowly as if Brian was retarded, " Are... you... the... boy... that... lives... next... door...?"

"Oh... yea, that would be me..." 

"Yea,... good, your mom said she wants your ass in the house, and for Mikey over here,..." Justin nudged Michael with his shoulder, "... to get the hell home." Justin was starting trouble and Molly know it, she had seen the lady that lived next door this morning. She had said she was going to pick up her husband at work then have dinner at a local restaurant.

‘I’m such a nosy little brat,’ Molly thought to herself, as a wide grin appeared on her pretty face. 

Michael's mouth opened, as if to say something, but closed again.

‘What a little asshole,’ Michael thought to himself.

"JUSTIN... MOLLY," the four teenagers turned to see Justin and Molly's father standing at the end of the driveway. "Who are these young men, Justin?"

Justin groaned as he throw his head back, "Why don't you ask the men in question dad..." Justin started to walk back to the car that was still parked at the curb of the street. "C'mon Mol, its time to leave the boy next door... I'm sure this isn't the last time you'll get a chance to see him," Justin gave a last look at Brian before opening the door of the car, "Right Bri?" Justin gave his sister a kiss on the check and a wink to Brian, who, with Michael were starting to walk up Brian's driveway.

"I want you home before midnight at the latest... you hear me Jus..." Justin's father said as Justin shut the door, and the car took off. Justin waved out the window to let his dad know he had been heard.

As Brian and Michael got to Brian's door, they could hear, Molly and her father talking freely as they were walking towards their new home.

"Their the neighbors daddy, the taller one was Brian and the shorter one is Michael," Molly told her father. "Michael lives down the street I think."  
"Really, well that’s good to know," Craig smiled at his daughter as they walked through the door.

Once Brian and Michael got inside Brian's house to discover that no one was home, they headed to the living room and turned on the television.

Michael, of course, was the first to open his mouth, "Can you believe that asshole..." Michael had a pouty look on his face, "But of them... I mean the kid telling us your mom was here, and that I should go home... I mean who do those kids think they are.............."

For about 20 minute Michael talked like that, Brian didn’t even open his mouth once. He knew better then to get in the middle of Michael's rambling. So he kinda just zoned him out, and tried to focus all his attention on the Billy Idol 'White Wedding' music video on the televison. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Michael say something about the way Justin had looked at him, "What? What are you fucking bitchin' about now?" Brian was started to get annoyed with his friend.

"I said... did you see the way that cocky little shit was looking at you," Michael stood up and walked into the kitchen. "It was like he was so sure of himself that he was gonna get you to drop to your knees right there," Michael was starting to make himself something to eat. "And it didn’t seem to phase him at all that your 3 years older then him... and granted, that’s not that far apart, but your almost 18... I mean that’s like illegal or whatev--"

"MICHAEL!!!" Brian turned of the television, and walked over to his friend, "I think its time for you to go."

Michael's eyes opened wide, "What?"

"I don’t really feel like hearing about the god damn kids next door for the another 20 minutes okay... so make your sandwich... and you know where the door is... I'm going up stairs, I have a bitch of a headache," Brian was already walking to the stairs to head up to his room.

Michael didn’t even try to call after him, Brian was out of sight. He was already dismissed.


	2. Age Ain't Nothing But A Number

Brian was thankful for the little nap he had woke up from a few short hours ago. His head hurt from all the bitching and moaning Michael had done. When he woke up, he realized that his parents and Claire were home. They all had dinner together, and talked about the family that had moved in next door. He needed to get away from everything, Away from thoughts of the blonde that invaded his dreams when he took his nap. 

Here, at 1:00 in the morning Brian is in his backyard, sitting in one of the lawn chairs I smoking a joint.   
He was about to get up to get a beer when he heard the fence door in his backyard open. He saw the blonde trying to sneak over to his house without his parents hearing. 

"Tsk tsk tsk, sneaking in after curfew are we..." Brian said. Justin yelped at being caught off guard, He turned quickly to see Brian sitting there. 

"Jesus Christ... you scared the fucking shit out of me," Justin said. 

"I thought big time New Yorkers didn't get scared," Brian smirked. 

Justin cocked his head to one side and raised his eyebrows before walking towards Brian. "What are you doing sitting out here?" Justin took the joint from Brian's lips and took a deep drag. 

Brian smiled, it wouldn't hurt to tease the younger man, "Waiting for you,... and making sure you get into BED" 

Justin put the joint back into Brian lips and smirked, "My bed or yours..." Justin sat himself down on the chair next to Brian and put his feet up. 

Brian chuckled at him, "My, my, aren't you young ones so cocky..." 

Justin glared at him, "Don't call me young." Justin said as he snatched the joint back from Brian.   
Brian looked at Justin with question in his eyes. 

"I hate being called young... I'm not that young... I'm only 3 years younger than you so shut the fuck up." Justin started to get up from his seat, but Brian put his hand on his thigh to s top him. 

"Don't be such a drama princess... it's not a bad thing to be young..." Brian leaned over to Justin, as though he was going to kiss him, but only he wrapped his lips around the joint still in Justin's mouth. Their lips touched for one second, and they both felt the electricity fly through them. Brian pulled back, with the joint now in his mouth. "Hell, when your older you're gonna be begging to be younger... it's just the way it works I guess." 

Brian was still very close to Justin, and he could smell vanilla on the young mans body. It went straight to his dick. 

"Why would anybody want to be young... you can't do anything..." Justin stated in a matter of fact tone. "Late teens/early twenties is the best age to be... you can vote, join the army, get married, buy booze..." 

"Not all in the same day I hope." Brian said, Justin laughed at that. 

The both were quiet for several minutes, just enjoying the relaxing time. They had just met, but they both felt a sense of ease with one another. After several minutes they heard a slapping noise coming from Justin's house. 

The boys just looked at each other, Brian spoke first, "Um..." He was chuckling. "What the hell is that?..." 

Justin looked over at his house, "Yea, that's my parents fucking..." Brian made a scrunched up face and pretended to gag. "Yup, breeder sex..." He looked over at Brian, "Not exactly what I want to be hearing ... let alone thinking about when I go to sleep." 

The older man nodded, completely understanding. He certainly didn't want to hear his parents having sex either. 

‘God, that's fucking disgusting,’ Brian thought to himself. He definitely didn't want to see or hear anything that might indicate his parents fucking. 

Brian shook his head from thoughts of his parents fucking, ‘Oh my god, I don't want to be thinking about this.’ 

Brian, never thinking much before he spoke asked, "So when... did you come out to your parents..." Justin could hear Brian's voice had lowered, as if making sure no one but Justin heard him. 

"Hmm," Justin pretended to look like he was thinking. "...When I was 11." 

When Brian heard the answer he choked causing him to cough. Justin laughed, and reached over to rub Brian's back and also smack it a little to help Brian through the cough. 

"Are you okay?" Justin asked giggling. When Brian sat back up, Justin got a good look of Brian's face, he could see tears the cough had caused. 

Brian cleared his throat, "Yea... just peachy." He couldn't believe the answer he had gotten. The boy in front of him was more of a man then he was, it made him envious. It also made him feel like a coward than he wanted to. 

Even though Brian's cough had subsided, Justin still had his hand on Brian's back. He could feel the heat radiating off the older man. It felt so comfortable and real, that he didn't want to let the connection go. 

Brian felt something as well... He wasn't sure what it was, but when Justin's hand had started rubbing his back, he felt his skin was burning. Brian flinched at the touch, the electric change between them was so strong. 

"So why is it that you haven't told your parents about yourself?" Justin asked as he moved closer to Brian. 

Brian, dropped his head on the head rest of the chair, exhaled loudly and heavily. "I don't know... I don't think my parents will be as understanding as yours..." 

Justin took a good look at the beautiful man in front of him, he couldn't believe someone that looked so strong, like a PitBull, was so insecure. It made him want to reach out to the man even more. Justin asked, "Are you scared?" 

Brian's head whipped around so fast as he looked at the blonde, he though he might get whip-lash, "I am not scared..." Brian felt his rage begin to build, Justin sensed it and stood. 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't me to get you into a defensive mode," Justin didn't want to get his gorgeous neighbor angry, even if he thought Brian needed to open up and tell his parents. "But it just seems like the reason you're not telling your parents is maybe you don't want to find out what the outcome will be... how they'll react... If it might be weird. 

"I know how you feel..." Justin laughed, making Brian look up at him. "Hello, I was there, I was in the same fucking situation, I know what's going on in your head... what you might be thinking...," Justin reached over and brushed Brian's bangs out of his eyes. 

Brian leaned into the touch, he had no idea why, but it felt good. Justin was strong, yet his touch and eyes were warm, Brian couldn't help but wonder if the warmth was towards him or the situation. Brian wasn't used to this kind of feeling and didn't know what to do. He felt himself closing his eyes as Justin began working magic on his temples. He wondered how the boy he had just met could read his mind so well. 

"Argh..." Brian moaned as Justin rubbed the bridge of his nose. The headache that was still slightly present from earlier that day with Michael was easing. 

"So... while I'm helping you here," Justin chuckled at the look of pleasure on Brian's face. "...Tell me about yourself..." Justin wanted desperately to know this man in front of him better. 

Brian raised an eyebrow at what Justin said, "You know... for someone who acts all big and tough in front of people, you sure are acting sweet right nnnoooowww," Brian growled out the last word as Justin reached around to grab his hair and pulled. He was becoming more turned on by what the younger man was doing but couldn't tell Justin to stop. Justin's actions felt so good. 

"I..." Justin got next to Brian's ear, their chests pressed tight against each other, "... am NOT sweet." Justin's breath hitched as he felt Brian's hard on press against his lower torso. "I'm evil, and an asshole and a smartass. 

Brian's back arched off the chair slightly when he felt Justin so close, but he also wanted to slow things down so he could show the blonde that he wasn't just an asshole and a smartass. He said one word to start it off. "Advertising." 

"What?" The blonde leaned back to see Brian's face. 

Brian smiled at the look of confusion on the blondes face, "You asked me to tell you about myself... and since Advertising is what I want to go to college for, I thought I'd start with that..." Brian saw the wheels turning over in the blondes head, trying to decide whether or not to let his tough exterior win over his soft and sweet demeanor.


	3. Age Ain't Nothing But A Number

"I think I better go," Justin said as he started to get up from the chair he shared with Brian. 

"What? Why?" Brian was getting a little frustrated with the blonde, he was opening up to the younger man, for only god knows why, and now the blonde wants to leave. "Because your to afraid to open up to someone else." 

Justin had started walking to his yard when Brian had spoken, and he couldn't quite figure out why a... pretty much stranger was so open to him. Justin wasn't used to people, let alone a stranger wanting to know him. 

"Don't talk to me like that asshole, you know NOTHING........ about me, Brian." Now Justin's tough exterior was really starting to come up. "You just think I look all sweet and innocent, I not. You think my family looks pretty normal... almost perfect. Well, it sure as fuck isn't close to being it. Why are you being so... so fucking nice? That can't be the way you really are. You’re a guy, you like it rough and hard." 

Justin pushed Brian back down on the lawn chair hard and forced the brunets hands above his head. 

"Justin... what are you doing, stop it." Brian couldn't get his mind wrapped around what was happening. How had this turned around on him, usually he was to one in control. It felt oddly incredible to be in this situation. 

"You KNOW... you don't want me to stop," Justin started gyrating his hips against Brian. When he heard the brunet gasp he repeated the action. He could feel how hard Brian was for him. He could feel Brian giving in, letting the blonde dominate. Justin actually wasn't like this either, but Brian brought out something in him that he never felt before. Justin was nervous, excited and hard all at the same time. 

"Aurgh..." Brian breathed out. He arched his back trying get at the same level of dominance as Justin. Brian rotated his hips counter clockwise and grinned when he got a reaction out of Justin. "You like it too..." Justin looked Brian straight in the eye, egging him on, "You want it too, but you want someone to be soft and passionate with you..." When Brian saw a flicker of something in Justin's eyes he knew he hit a nerve. 

Justin let go of Brian's hands and leaned back when Brian sat up more, so he was at eye level with the blonde. "Why'd you have to ruin it, why can't you just shut up and not talk like some little sappy faggot." 

Brian laughed out loud and pushed Justin at how absurd that was, "I... I am not anywhere near... being a little sappy faggot." Brian was still laughing. 

"You're sure acting like one," Justin wasn't expecting Brian to laugh at him and was getting annoyed with the brunet. When Justin could see that Brian was still laughing he started to get up again, only to have Brian grab his wrist hard and literally throw him down on the ground. Straddling Justin's hips and holding him down so that Justin couldn't move. The blonde started to panic a little, but he was still turned on by Brian's actions. 

"You like this..." Brian asked the last word as he rocked his groin against Justin making the blonde cry out. "You like this... me holding you down, not being able to move..." Brian let go of Justin's hands that he had been holding down a second ago, and move his own hands up to Justin throat, wrapping them around it. "How rough do you like it... you want me to choke you till you can't breathe..." Brian tightened his hands around the boys neck as he said the last word. 

Justin was struggling to breathe, he barely got the words out, "S-stop... please, Brian... d-d-don't..." Justin felt a tear slid down his cheek. He couldn't believe the emotions running through him. 

"What... what was that, did you ask me to stop... I'm not sure I heard you..." Brian was going through the same kind of feelings, this young man was getting to him. Making him feel things he had never or ever thought he could. He wanted to teach the blonde a lesson. Not everything has to be rough, there are so many greater emotions to be had during this kind of act. All Justin thought it was, was something fast, unloving and rough. Brian wanted to show him there was more to it than that. 

"Please..." was all Justin could get out at this moment, before his eyes shut tightly. 

"Look at me, Justin... don't close your eyes, I'm gonna show you." Brian saw Justin slowly open his eyes and his breathe got caught in his throat at what he saw in Justin's eyes. Pain. Panic. Lust. Trust. Brian immediately took his hands from Justin's throat and caressed the younger mans face lightly. He was a little shocked when he felt Justin lean into his touch. 

Justin brought his left hand up and traced the curved line of Brian's bottom lip. Out of habit Brian slid his tongue along his lips. With Justin's other hand he brought it to the back of Brian's neck and guided Brian's lips to his. Justin couldn't believe how gentle Brian was, this is not what he would have expected from the brunet. 

Brian felt Justin whimper into the kiss and had to moan at the sound, it was so fucking sexy. Brian continued to kiss the blonde slowly, tenderly, carefully, as he wanted to show the younger man that there was more then just hard and fast. Even though that was great, passionate and gentle was just as great. Brian had never had the desire to want to protect and cherish something as much as he wanted to protect and cherish Justin. 

After a while the kiss started to pick up speed and he boys were gyrating their hips simultaneously together. Brian didn't want to go to far, so unfortunately he broke the kiss. 

"No..." Justin protested. "Mmm, d-don't stop, Brian please... I-I like it." Brian smiled. He had gotten under the wire a little bit. There was still a lot more to go up against. Again Brian smiled. He was up for the challenge.


	4. Age Ain't Nothing But A Number

"I think you better go," Brian stated quietly. 

Justin looked at him with a shocked expression on his face, "What... why?" 

Brian could tell Justin thought he had done something wrong. When in reality he had done to many right things. Brian made sure Justin understood that is wasn't him. "I don't want us to go to far right here..." Brian waved his arm out. "...Out in the open." 

Justin nodded his understanding, but he didn't want Brian's warmth and comfort to leave him. Justin opened and closed his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out, he was hesitant to say what he wanted. 

Brian noticed Justin's hesitancy and urged him to say what he wanted, "Justin, go ahead... you don't have to hide, you can say whatever you want to me." Brian was praying that the blonde would open up to him, and say what he felt. 

"I-I don't want to leave yet..." Justin said it so quietly that Brian had to strain to hear him. Brian smiled, he was getting through to the blonde. 

"Justin, I don't want you to leave either, but we can't do anything here... especially with our parents home..." Brian could see that the blondes eyes were glazing over with tears. Brian couldn't believe it, Justin was crying over them parting for a little while. "Jus... don't cry, that won't help us any if you cry. It will only make it harder." Brian nudged his nose against Justin's. "Please don't cry... you're to beautiful to cry." A huge mega watt smile came from Justin and Brian couldn't help but return it. 

"Okay... I think I better go now, while I have some strength..." Justin laughed. He never felt so close to anyone as he felt to Brian. 

Brain nodded, he didn't trust his voice, he didn't understand why his emotions were running so insane, he would see the blonde tomorrow. He just didn't want to wait that long to see the boy again. 

Both boys stood up and brushed off their clothes, Justin moved so that he was standing right in front of Brian. He wrapped his arms around the brunet's torso and squeezed, "I'll see you tomorrow... right?"

"Definitely... come over when you wake up... maybe we can go swimming or something." 

"I don't care what we do..." Justin didn't care what he and Brian did, as long as he got to be close to the brunet he was happy. 

Justin smiled and kissed Brian lips soundly, then he turned to walk to his yard. Before he opened his gate he turned back around to look at Brian, who was still staring at him and said loud enough for the brunet to hear, "Later, Brian." 

"Later, Justin." Then watched as the blonde boy who had captured a part of him walked the rest of the way into his house. 

'Later' ... it was the first time the word was spoken, and would be said many, many times more in their relationship.


End file.
